


Default Setting

by Basched



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Relationship, pretend relationship-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: They had to pretend for a mission... but now it's something else.





	Default Setting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! I am currently on my fourth viewing of Travelers and I'm still loving it!!! It was during an episode that I wrote this for my favourite pairing, Trevor and Philip. I need those two to happen! As the two oldest travelers (I assume by their numbers!) in the youngest host bodies (again I assume on Philip's part) it's so sweet! Plus they have great chemistry anyways! 
> 
> I have noooo idea if it's any good or wotnot, but I know that I liked writing it. 
> 
> Do hope you enjoy! 
> 
> \----------------------------

The mission was supposed to be simple. A club owner possessed something of great importance. However to simply go into his popular establishment and steal it, wasn't going to be easy. A distraction had to be made and there was one way to do it.

When Mac was called away on FBI business, it meant that Trevor had to take Mac’s place and the rest of the team would get the whatever it was and pass it onto another team of travelers. 

\--------------------------

 

There had been music. Lots of it. Loud too. 

He woke but some of the events of last night were still a blur. 

The clubs of the 21st were not Trevor’s scene. Trevor didn't think his host would have been in the _exact_ club the team was in either, but in the end, it turned out that Trevor's host was more than ideal. His youth and good looks got the attention of the owner. Creepy bastard that he was. 

To play the part he had to be convincing, which meant dancing at this club. Trevor wasn’t a dancer, at least not to the music in this century, or at all. 

He remembered how packed the place was. So many people were in extreme proximity of each other, but unlike the future, these people wanted to be there. They loved being all up close, moving and gyrating in ways that, to Trevor, were frankly uncomfortable. Having been in this time for a while, the fact that they weren't all crammed into shelters with no privacy, was more than a blessing. No wonder the team didn't like it there. 

If it hadn’t been for Marcy and her encouragement, Trevor surely would have refused and tried to leave, not that anyone else would have blamed him. 

_"Catch his eye! Make him want you! Then... make the guy jealous, simple as"_ Marcy had said. _"Goad him into making a mistake and then the rest is—as they say in the 21st—easy as pie."_

_"Yeah, easy for you. Are you sure we can't wait for Mac?"_

_"Unfortunately, no. You can do this! Both of you can! Do your thing and we'll be able to do ours! Also... Mac will owe you!"_

Trevor remembered the hands upon him, rubbing him and caressing him. He remembered those hands slipping around his waist and snaking up his torso underneath his shirt. It was weird and a little discomforting when he was pulled in close and when lips and tongue began to caress around his neck. 

He wanted to pull away, but firm hands on his arse kept him from doing so and a mutter of _‘Trev, pretend!’_ as he was kissed on his mouth, quickly got Trevor to act his part. He played it so well that it got very heated and a strange arousal soon made it difficult for him to distinguish between his role and his actual feelings. 

Trevor remembered stumbling through the crowd, still kissing and groping. He remembered hands unbuttoning his jeans as they crashed through a door and then he was shoved against a wall. Hot flesh touched upon hot flesh before angry yelling came and then a fight. 

Trevor and the fight had been the distraction.

The owner had watched Trevor all night. He remembered those greedy eyes leering at him. The man wanted him, so naturally, the jealousy kicked in when Trevor 'made out' with his teammate and the fight that ensued was enough for the rest of the team to get what they needed. What happened immediately after the fight and on the car drive back to Ops, was a blur, but Trevor couldn’t deny that the experience with his teammate had left him… yearning to see what would have happened if the fight hadn't occurred. If they had been left to carry on. 

Fortunately, Trevor was able to find out. 

Waking up, back in Ops, was a slow process. Faint glimmers of the early morning sun were trying to poke through the grubby windows in this place, but the caged room where they had spent the night, was still dark despite its efforts. While he couldn’t see much, Trevor could feel. 

His head was pounding, but he concluded this was the consequence of that ‘damned’ music. Or was that the fight as well? The rest of him felt positively warm. He was tingling all over and it felt really good.

He couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Hey… can you budge a bit? I'm right on the edge here.” 

Trevor grinned as he felt the arm that had been draped over his chest slip off him and he was nudged with a hot sweaty body. “Nope.” 

“You want to?” 

“Not really.” 

“You do know we’ll have to get up sooner or later, right?”

“Eventually,” Trevor replied, smugly. “Just not now.” 

There was a soft yet very amused chuckle. A hand patted his face and then the warm comforting weight that Trevor had felt next to him, shifted and moved. There was a thump as his teammate eventually fell off the small bed and all Trevor could do was grin and prop his hands behind his head. 

“What time is it?” Trevor asked, watching the younger traveler haul up to their feet and wobble about the room.

“Early.” 

“Can we still lie in?” 

“You… do you want to?” 

“Well… yeah. Unless you got a better idea? Unless… you’re not okay with this?” 

A charming and cheeky smile was his answer, along with a brief kiss to mouth. 

“I’m okay… are you? I didn't tire you out, did I, old man?” 

“Nope. It’s been a while since I’ve done _that_ , let alone twice in one night, but having a 17-year old’s stamina really helped. This body can and will quite possibly go on for hours. You're not tired, are you? It wasn’t awkward… was it?”

“Oh I'm knackered. As for the awkwardness? There was definitely awkwardness, a little, because well, it’s us… but the stuff afterward? That was great.”

“Yeah...” Trevor chuckled. "It was." 

“We did agree on that greatness.”

Oh yes they had. There had been a lot of agreement. A lot of _loud_ agreement, Trevor recalled. It was probably why his voice was even more hoarse than usual. 

“So, is that what sex is now?” Trevor asked. “I don’t really have much to reference or compare it to… especially if that’s how it’s done in the 21st.” 

“Well, I think so. It was... great." 

"Yeah it was." 

For a while, neither of them said anything, they didn't know what to say, so the 'awkwardness' came back again. The sound of Trevor’s stomach rumbling, thankfully, ended the awkwardness between the two of them. 

“Want some breakfast? That place down the street should be open this early in the morning.” 

His stomach rumbled again, this time louder. 

“Can we get it delivered?” Trevor asked hopefully. 

As if his mind was read, a take-out menu was pulled from the wall and waved joyfully in the air. 

“They deliver! We don’t have to go anywhere!” 

It would only take ten minutes to walk to this place, but the actual getting up and getting dressed and going out was going to be too much hard work. 

“They deliver. Nice!” Trevor grinned and once again leaned back and propped his hands behind his head. “Can you order everything? I’m famished!” 

There was another cheeky, yet sweet, smile. "Sure. We have the funds." 

Trevor waited as the call was made. He closed his eyes briefly and then last night began to come back to him much more vividly. 

He had been surprised that they agreed to carry on where they had left off. That surprise turned quickly into amorous and lustful embraces, the removal of clothes and plenty of experimenting foreplay. The likes of which had never experienced. There was some hesitation on both their parts, when the moment came...when penetration happened, with the pleasure and the pain, all doubt, fear and regret vanished. 

It was a hell of a lot of fun. It had been amazing. 

Neither of them realised that they had needed this though. Sex had never been an issue before because, in their time, sex was only for those privileged enough to have either the Procreation license or full medical clearance. Or if they were in the Traveler program.

Traveler 0115 was far too old for that. Having lived well over 100 years, sex just wasn’t important to him, so he never bothered with it. Now experiencing being a 17-year old again… it was a whole different matter. His body was capable of so much, of feeling and releasing so much that the desire for more was certainly there. It wasn’t going away. 

“It’s done! Food will be here in about forty minutes.” The tiny bed rocked and squeaked as a thump of weight impacted with the mattress. Trevor’s stomach rumbled with anticipation and so he turned and wrapped his arms and legs around his new bed-mate. There really wasn't enough room. His ass was hanging off the side.

He was shaking. Trevor squeezed a tight and affectionate hug and he received an equal squeeze back. Then they were both shaking, though Trevor hoped it was just because they were now feeling cold. He did worry about his teammate, but it seemed the sex was helping them both. This closeness and contact were enough to ease any withdrawal. For the moment. 

He was reluctant to move right now, but a morning chill breezed through Ops and into their small room, so Trevor sighed and got up anyway. He looked at the sheets that had fallen off the bed and scowled. They weren't going to do anything warmth wise, so he rummaged around the cage until he found a clean blanket and brought it back to the bed. 

He covered the blanket over them both and took Traveler 3326 back into his arms. 

“You reckon we’ll have time to do it again before the food arrives?” Philip asked, his voice muffled against the crook of Trevor’s neck. Trevor laughed and ground himself up against the younger traveler. 

“Well, being as I’m still on my default setting, sure. Why not?!”


End file.
